Harzad
Harzad is the King of Poros. Life Harzad was born in the city of Partier, being the youngest in his family--his father Harztil and two older brothers, Sortil and Harfark. Sortil was seventeen years old, Harfark was ten, and Harztil was forty. Ever since his childhood, Harzad never hoped to become king, since his brothers were the successor and secondary successor. Little did he know that he would outlive them. Fuel is put into the Fire When Harzad was young, his father and brother Sortil attacked the Noldon king Spido. Spido put up a good resistance, but the Porosians landed in Minas Etheir(the only port in the western Noldon lands)and took it. Spido immediately rode with an army(led by Spiro, Raptorowas the same age as Spino, Spido and Raptoro's uncle). Spido told Spino to guard Minas Eldan. Spino, who didn't like Eldan very much, rode to Minas Dino, his favorite fort, instead. He then sent Pternos, Lord of the Pterosaur Section in the Noldon Army, to Minas Eldan to guard it. Spino himself guarded Minas Dino nicely and went to read The Battle on the Ardinian Plains by Spitestor (the nephew of Crido) in the royal library. Meanwhile, Spiro had led his section of the army to Minas Etheir to drive back the Porosians. As they were fighting him, Spiro killed Sortil, prince of Poros. Full of anger, Harztil and Harfark marched towards Spiro. In the process, they left only 200 men in Minas Etheir and took all the other men. Quickly, Raptoro formed a plan. He asked Spido to go help Spiro, while he and his uncle would go into Etheir and kill the soldiers inside. Then Spiro and Spido could enter Etheir and close the gates. From inside, they could fight better. Spido agreed and rode off. Raptoro and his uncle rode into Etheir and attacked the 200 soldiers. They gave a signal and Spiro and Spido came in and closed the gates. But unfortunately, 200 more soldiers had been hiding deep in Etheir. Before anyone could stop them, they opened the gates. Chaos followed. The Noldon were losing as the Porosians attacked by sea AND land. Just then, the sun rose. And far off, a horn could be heard. It was Spino, who had come with reinforcements(after placing a bookmark in his book)!! He had got bored and so had come to help. Now the tables turned. the Porosians were losing. Spido and Harztil had a duel and Hartzil died. Raptoro fought and badly injured Harfark, but Harfark escaped from the battlefield. The battle was over. Harfark then became king. He ruled with a fist of iron, but when he heard, many years later, of the king Spino and how he had defeated the legendary Killer(Andlat Fricai--Death Friend), he was overcome by rage. He was no friend of Andlat Fricai, but he couldn't tolerate seeing Spino control such a huge empire. Besides, his father had been killed by Spino's father, Spido. And Spino's friend Raptoro the velociraptor had wounded his brother severely. Harfark died while trying to get his revenge on Spino,the son of Spido.Harzad then became king. Personality He wants to start a huge empire(and rule the world etc.). Believing that if he joined Rex he would get half of the world, he made an alliance with Rex. More than that he wants revenge on Spino. Relationships Harfark He was Harzad's older brother.Harfark hated Spino,because Spino's father Spido killed Harfark's(and Harzad's)father,when he tried to invade the Noldon empire.Harfark was wounded by raptoro in the battle where his father died.Harfark tried to get his revenge on Spino,but Spino killed him and Harzad became the king. Spino Harzad hates Spino.Partly because Spido killed his father,but mostly because Spino killed Harfark. Raptoro Harzad hates all who stand by Spino,but he hates Raptoro more than the rest,since raptoro fought him when Spino killed Harfark. Rex After Spino killed Harfark and destroyed the navy of Poros,Harzad made an alliance with Rex,so that he could get his revenge.Rex secretly plans to betray Harzad once he has conquered the world. Shelob On Rex's insistence,Harzad made an alliance with Shelob.Together Rex,Shelob and Harzad form the triple alliance Category:Kings of Poros